Tsuna, the Sexiest of the Vongola
by JasmineLovesAnime27
Summary: : 20-year-old Tsuna is not Dame-Tsuna but, he is actually one of the smartest, one of the elite, and the strongest, but cute and adorable in Vongola Academy and meets Reborn in a bar. He also catches everyone's heart because of his sexiness. My first yaoi fan-fic ever :) ALL x Tsuna Main Pairing:R27 Varia included.WARNING:This story contains (BOY X BOY) DO NOT READ If U DON'T LIKE.
1. The Meeting in the Bar

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR . I wish I did though, then it would be filled with yaoi. :(**

**Summary: 20-year-old Tsuna is not Dame-Tsuna, he is one of the smartest, elite, and the strongest, but cute and adorable in Vongola Academy and meets Reborn in a bar.**

**_Italic = _**_Thoughts_

**Bold = Actions**

Normal = talking and story plot...well you know what I mean.

( ) = Author thoughts, notes, or apologies

* * *

**Chapter One**

Tsuna was very bored so he decided to go to a bar at the end of town. He drove to there in an orange and white Ferrari. He finally got there after like 5 minutes, parked his car and went inside. He walked to the drink bar and ordered the special, "The Sweet Island Iced Tea," which was basically an iced tea with an alcohol mix in it. ***He drank his sweet tea while enjoying the taste*** Then, a large mob of guys ran towards him. They started asking him questions to see if they can get one night with him in bed.

"Hey what's up? Why did someone so cute and adorable come here alone? "Guy A asked. "If you want to get some action, what you're doing isn't the thing to do to get a piece of me and, because you aren't my type. "Tsuna said.

"What is your type then?" Guy B asked.

'_Che ,these guys are persistent. 'Tsuna thought. _"My type is a higher standard than you." Tsuna said.

"Che, wise guy eh?" Guy C said annoyed.** *The group of guys surrounded Tsuna and grabbed his arms**

*"You're coming with us cutie." Guy A said.

(OMG here comes Reborn! )Reborn sees what is happening in the corner of his eye and spots a very sexy, hot, and adorable, Tsuna…being taken away by some delinquents.***Reborn walked over***

"What's going on here? Is something wrong?" Reborn said dangerously.

"Ah…noth…ing is wrong!" The group yelled in fear.

"You ok little kitten?" Reborn said, sounding very…very…sexy.(OMG KYA!)

"I'm fine, but what about you? Why did you leave those beautiful women for me?" Tsuna said, also sounding sexy to the hit man. _'He is exactly my type, he is tall, toned, sexy, mysterious, and devious.' Tsuna thought._

_'This kitten is so sexy that it just makes me want to kiss those plump, soft, pink lips' Reborn thought. _They looked at each other's eyes and looked into the other's soul, learning about the other's personality.

"I came over here just to save this little kitten from distress." Reborn slyly said.

"Well then, should I give you a reward for saving me back there, because I would really like to repay the favor." Tsuna said innocently.

"Sure, what's my prize?" the devious hit man said with a smirk.

"You win… a French kiss and my phone number! But, you will have to give me your phone number first. "Tsuna said with a sexy tone.

"Ok, but I expect you to call me tomorrow." Reborn said with his voice full of sexiness.***Reborn gives the brunet his phone number*and he got ready for his prize.*They French kissed, with their oral organs dancing and fighting with the other's while roaming the other's mouth* they stopped kissing and Tsuna gave Reborn his phone number with his name on it.**(Oh yeah Reborn's number had his name on his too. I completely forgot that part. Gomen né.)


	2. Last Night and Complete Bliss

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns KHR not me, I really wish I did though. **

** Well, you know what all the symbols mean. Now, time to start the chapter.**

**_Chapter Two_**

The next day, Reborn called Tsuna, because he really needed to hear his sexy voice.*RING,RING,RING,RIN…*

"Hello? "Tsuna said angelically.

"Hello little kitten." Reborn deviously said.

"Hello Reborn, my wonderful and sexy savior." Tsuna said with a sexy tone.

"What do you need?" Tsuna asked.

"I was wondering if I could come to your house to learn more about you." Reborn said slyly.

"Sure. Anything for you and by the way, are you outside my house?" Tsuna said while smirking.

"How did you know?" Reborn said with sexiness in his tone.

"Just had a feeling. You know what they say, everything is not as it seems." Tsuna said slyly.

"I just came out of the shower but, you can come in I already unlocked the door." Tsuna said invitingly with a very sexy tone in his voice.***they both hung up and Reborn went inside***Reborn could see the steam coming out of the bathroom and went to _"investigate"_(Reborn you naughty but, sexy hit man.)

"Little kitten?" Reborn said very deviously.***Reborn opened the door***

"Oh, hello Reborn, never thought you would sneak into here you sexy hit man of Vongola." Tsuna slyly said.***Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck***

"how did you know I'm part of the Vongola?" Reborn asked.

"I have my sources and I go to Vongola Academy." Tsuna said while smirking.(Vongola Academy is a college)

"By the way little kitten how old are you and why do you want to work in the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"I am 20 years old and I want to work there because I want a challenge." Tsuna said while smirking.(yes, he is smirking again but, I can't help it. LOL)

"Ok, and tell me about your past." Reborn implied.

"Fine***Sigh***when I was 10, I had the mind of a high schooler and when I was 12, I had the mind of a college student, so I was given a lot of scholarships but, I wanted to experience high school and everything, the professors also told I could have graduated a long time ago but, I wanted to stay a little longer so now, I'll be graduating in about 2 to 3 days. Also, when I was young I was trained and tutored to be the smartest and very strong." Tsuna said. _'Wow he's sexy and amazing, it just makes me want him more.' Reborn thought._

"Saa, what about you my sexy hit man." Tsuna said with his tone filled with sexiness.

"Just like you I was trained and tutored ." Reborn said.

"Mou Reborn, you didn't share that much about yourself." Tsuna pouted.

"Fine, my life was the same but, I'm 21 years old and I graduated last year, I have a great skill with guns, and I just want to kiss you ok, little kitten?" Reborn said bluntly.

"Arigatou Reborn, and you deserve a treat." Tsuna said filled with excitement and a tone with sexiness.***Tsuna kissed Reborn starting a war between their tongues and they suddenly went wild.* Reborn walked backwards with Tsuna still kissing him and pinned Tsuna to the bed.**(Good thing Tsuna still only has a towel on)**Reborn started prepping his fingers by sticking them in his own mouth to use his own saliva as a lubricant and stuck one finger into Tsuna's virgin hole.**

"Nghn…nghn…Reborn…" Tsuna moaned. **Reborn stuck a second finger in making Tsuna moan even louder. **

"Ah!...nghn …nghn….Reborn more…"Tsuna moaned.** Reborn stuck a third finger in until Tsuna relaxed. Reborn started taking his black suit with an orange dress shirt underneath and a black fedora with an orange strip on it off. Tsuna looked at the hot hit man who loomed over him and Tsuna just stared at Reborn's sexy, toned, and tan body. Reborn put his cock into Tsuna's virgin hole and started thrusting into the hole trying to fit all of his length into Tsuna.**

"Reborn… faster…faster…faster!" Tsuna moaned.** Reborn nodded and started going faster and harder, until they both came.**(Gomenasai, this scene wasn't very graphic ,you know trying to stay in teen it might grow into mature….Kufufufu)They both passed out and Reborn decided to stay there until he got to see Tsuna at Vongola HQ.


	3. Graduation

**_ Chapter Three_**

Today, was Tsuna's time to graduate(Finally! '_I know right!' -'Tsuna' & author thought)_Tsuna drove down the road to get this over with so he could see Reborn again. He finally reached the large building that had marble columns and it contrasted well against the multiple colors that were there. Then, Tsuna started thinking about last night, _'OMG last night was amazing' Tsuna thought. _

Tsuna entered the large building and stopped by the locker room to get dressed in his graduation outfit, it was black with the Vongola crest on the right side of the chest. He finished getting dressed and went to the auditorium, where he will be given his Master's Degree for everything and get very…very high honors. He walked up to the Principal which was, gonna give Tsuna everything and watch him graduate. ***Tsuna bowed and thanked the principal for everything***

_'Ugh…I just want to hurry up and go to Vongola HQ to see my sexy boyfriend again!' Tsuna yelled in his head. After the ceremony went on for which felt like hours,_Tsuna was finally able to leave and he quickly got into his Ferrari and drove to Vongola HQ.(Gomen…sorry this chapter is short.)

**_Omake_**

?:"Ne, Jasmine when are you gonna put me in? Kufufufufu"

Me: "I'll put you in soon, just be patient, ok?"

?: "Come on, Jasmine I want to be in it soon too."***Trips over thin air***

Me: "I'll put you in soon, just shut up! What if the reader knows who you are?"

?: "Then, can I bite them to death omnivore?"***Gets into fighting stance***

?: "Haha…calm down everyone."***Smiles***

Me:" If you guys don't shut up…I'll get Reborn to shoot at you all also, you won't be in any chapters and you won't be able to see Tsuna!"***Smiles deviously***

ALL: "Fine"

Me : "Good"***Starts thinking about the next chapter***


	4. Meeting the Guys

**_Chapter Four_**

Tsuna finally got to the HQ so, he just went towards the front desk of the giant building.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Ok, what are you here for?" She asked. "I'm here to join the Vongola, I just graduated, ***hands woman college papers* **'this is amazing! We haven't had abilities like this here since Reborn came.' The secretary thought.' This kid is also lean, cute, smart, and well…good at everything, even seduction, a woman's job.' She thought once again.

" Well you have a perfect record, so I'm pretty sure you are able to join…what's this? You also got the highest honors!" The woman exclaimed.

"I'll quickly fax this to Vongola Primo." She said.

"Or I could just go see him." Tsuna implied.

Then, Tsuna heard a voice, "I can take you there little rabbit. Kufufufu." A voice said behind him.

" Hmm, really? You don't sound like the type that does something for someone else, you sound like the type that tends to try and get everything they want." Tsuna slyly said.***Tsuna turns around to see a man about 21 years of age with a mix matched pair of mesmerizing red and blue eyes, which the red eyed had the kanji for 6 on it and the other was a deep sea blue. He also had a weird haircut in the shape of what resembled a pineapple.*(* * = Actions and descriptions)**

" Hello, I'm guessing that you are Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna slyly said.

"Oya, how did you know?" Mukuro questioned.

" I have my sources, I also know everything about you and everyone else." Tsuna said with a smirk.

"Oh really, what do you know?" Tsuna questioned again.

" You don't mind if I go all the way to your past do you?" Tsuna asked.

"Oya, you know my childhood too? "Mukuro asked. "Also, I don't mind." Mukuro smirked. (Details about Rokudo Mukuro below)

**Rokudo Mukuro**

**Age: 21 years old**

**Weapon: Trident**

**Power: Mist flames that enhance his ability of creating illusions**

**Past: When he was younger, he was sold to some scientists by his parents and was tested on , with the deranged group of scientists tried to create the " 6 Hells" which explains his red eye.**

**Description: Has a mix matched pair of mesmerizing red and blue eyes, which the red eyed had the kanji for 6 on it and the other was a deep sea blue. He also has a weird haircut in the shape of what resembled a pineapple.**

"What do you think?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm surprised" Mukuro said. Tsuna heard footsteps and recognized the smell of cologne, Tsuna knew it was Reborn. ***Tsuna ran toward the smell using his nose* **

"Reborn !" Tsuna yelled.

"Little kitten, how are you? You graduated today didn't you? Sorry I didn't come, I was busy." Reborn apologized.

" It's fine, ne Reborn, where is Vongola Primo?" Tsuna asked.

"He's in his office right now he'll probably come down in 30 minutes or so." Reborn replied**.*Mukuro watched what was happening.*** _'Reborn is actually talking nicely with the little rabbit, and even called him" Little kitten" this should be interesting. Kufufufu.' Mukuro thought_.

"Little kitten want to go get a cappuccino?" Reborn asked.

"Sure!" Tsuna said with delight. Tsuna and Reborn came back with caramel cappuccinos in 25 minutes. Vongola Primo suddenly came into the room they were in.

" Giotto-nii !" Tsuna yelled.*** Tsuna ran to Giotto, put his arms around him and hugged him* **

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" Giotto yelled.

"Giotto-nii?" Reborn and Mukuro said like clueless puppies.

"Un. Giotto is my older brother." Tsuna explained.

"Ne… Tsu-kun, I heard you graduated today." Giotto said.

"Yeah I graduated, I came here just an hour ago." Tsuna replied.

"Really? Well, let me get everyone here and I can introduce you to them." Giotto said nicely.***Tsuna recognized the people*** Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Lambo, Verde, Colonnello, Skull, and Fon.

" Hello I'm Tsnunayoshi Sawada, but you can just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he smiled brightly, making everyone blush.(Go Tsuna! Use your sexiness to make the story better!)Well… everyone did blush except for Hibari, but he was smirking instead. Reborn walked over to Tsuna, standing beside him as a sign of jealousy, Tsuna could feel that Reborn was jealous.

"Reborn don't worry, you are still my number one." Tsuna said reassuringly. ***Tsuna kissed Reborn on the cheek, making everyone gasp***(Also, all arcabaleno and Lambo are all adults)Reborn smirked as he saw everyone's surprised face. Well…except for Hibari, which was now showing a straight face. Then, Dino bursted into the room.

"Hello everyone!" Dino yelled. Everyone stopped.

" Dino-nii!" Tsuna yelled as he ran to Dino to hug him.

"Ah! Tsuna, did you graduate today?" Dino asked.

"Yep I did!" Tsuna replied.

"I got my master's degree for everything and all it took was 1 year and 1 month." Tsuna continued. Everyone was surprised; they never knew that this sexy brunet was this amazing. (Don't under estimate Tsu-kun! Let the games begin!)


	5. Dinner Time & How we First Met

**_Chapter Five_**

It was dinner time so; everyone decided to have a graduation banquet for him. Everyone sat down at the table, which was very long and was decorated with beautiful master pieces. Tsuna sat next to Reborn, (Obviously) and everyone was actually either in front of him or they were sitting on the sides near him.

"Little kitten say 'ahh'" Reborn said while gesturing with his hand and fork.

"Ahhh." Tsuna said while opening his mouth.***Reborn gave Tsuna some of his pasta while looking at everyone's face in the corner of his eye*** everyone was jealous of Reborn wondering how he had found the cutie.

"Reborn I never thought you would go for the 'cute type'." Colonnello said. Tsuna heard what Colonnello had said and it piqued his interest.

"Ne, Colonnello, is there anything wrong with the 'cute type'," Tsuna asked sweetly.

"No…nothing…is wrong." Colonnello said with a tiny blush on his face.

"Also, why wouldn't I? Tsuna is different from the rest." Reborn replied.

"Oh… by the way how did you two meet?" Dino asked.

"We met at a bar downtown, I went there to get a little drink and then, a group of drunk idiots came up to me.

**Flashback:** **Tsuna was very bored so he decided to go to a bar at the end of town. He drove to there in an orange and white Ferrari. He finally got there after like 5 minutes, parked his car and went inside. He walked to the drink bar and ordered the special, "The Sweet Island Iced Tea," which was basically an iced tea with an alcohol mix in it. *He drank his sweet tea while enjoying the taste* Then, a large mob of guys ran towards him. They started asking him questions to see if they can get one night with him in bed.**

**"Hey what's up? Why did someone so cute and adorable come here alone? "Guy A asked.**

** "If you want to get some action, what you're doing isn't the thing to do to get a piece of me and, because you aren't my type. "Tsuna said.**

**"What is your type then?" Guy B asked. '_Che, these guys are persistent. 'Tsuna thought. _**

**"My type is a higher standard than you." Tsuna said.**

** "Che, wise guy eh?" Guy C said annoyed. *The group of guys surrounded Tsuna and grabbed his arms***

**"You're coming with us cutie." Guy A said. (OMG here comes Reborn! )Reborn sees what is happening in the corner of his eye and spots a very sexy, hot, and adorable, Tsuna…being taken away by some delinquents.*Reborn walked over***

**"What's going on here? Is something wrong?" Reborn said dangerously. **

**"Ah…noth…ing is wrong!" The group yelled in fear. **

**"You ok little kitten?" Reborn said, sounding very…very…sexy. **

**"I'm fine, but what about you? Why did you leave those beautiful women for me?" Tsuna said, also sounding sexy to the hit man. **

**_'He is exactly my type; he is tall, toned, sexy, mysterious, and devious.' Tsuna thought. 'This kitten is so sexy that I just makes me want to kiss those plump, soft, pink lips' Reborn thought. _They looked at each other's eyes and looked into the other's soul, learning about the other's personality. **

**"I came over here just to save this little kitten from distress." Reborn slyly said. **

**"Well then, should I give you a reward for saving me back there, because I would really like to repay the favor." Tsuna said innocently. **

**"Sure, what's my prize?" the devious hit man said with a smirk.**

** "You win… a French kiss and my phone number! But, you will have to give me your phone number first. "Tsuna said with a sexy tone.**

**" Ok, but I expect you to call me tomorrow." Reborn said with his voice full of sexiness.*Reborn gives the brunette his phone number*and he got ready for his prize.*They French kissed, with their oral organs dancing and fighting with the other's while roaming the other's mouth* they stopped kissing and Tsuna gave Reborn his phone number with his name on it. Flashback End. **

" Aww man, I wish I saved Tsuna at the time." Yamamoto said.

"Well aren't you straight-forward." Tsuna teased. Yamamoto blushed.

"***yawns***Sa, I'm gonna go to bed now." Tsuna said. Reborn followed him. Everyone was surprised, no wonder Tsuna is good at seduction and everything.( Yeah, No kidding.)

"Well, it's time to go to bed you guys***Yawns***Peace!" Giotto said.

Everyone went to bed that night all of them thinking of Tsuna but not regular ones, dirty ones(Kya! I think this story is getting stronger!)And Tsuna's brother s were having dirty thoughts from a long time ago back.(Dino and Giotto used to think of dirty things when Tsuna was doing something that looked sexy and inappropriate)

**Omake:**

**Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII! WHY IS THAT KID SO SEXY!**

**Lussuria: Hon, he is the best at everything. He's better than the female and male teachers that teach seduction.**

**Xanxus: Humph. That piece of trash is sexy but, he still can't beat me in combat.**

**Me: Actually, he can Xanxus.**

**Xanxus: What did you say trash?!**

**Me: Xanxus just shut up, I can take you out of the story you know.**

**Xanxus: What was that trash?!**

**ME:*Ignores Xanxus* as I was saying until I got interrupted, Tsuna is the strongest that has ever been in the Vongola Academy ever, which was put into the Vongola records recently. He is even better than Vongola Primo.**

**Xanxus: Tch. Whatever, I don't give a f*ck. But, I can still destroy him.**

**Me & Lussuria: I don't know Xanxus, I think you might fall in love with him first for his sexiness. That's right Xanxus-sama.**

**Xanxus: Shut up!*walks away hiding the faint blush on his cheeks***

**Me: He is totally blushing *I whispered to Lussuria***

**Lussuria: IKR**

**_Omake End_**


	6. Good Morning

**_ Chapter Six_**

Tsuna got up early before everyone else so, he decided to make breakfast (He is a very good cook; I still remember the mouth-watering taste of some omelets he made me.*Mouth waters*) Tsuna changed into a skin-tight, black, sleeveless top and a pair of skin-tight, black, booty shorts and he put on a pink, frilly apron for cooking. The complete outfit made Tsuna look very sexy, while showing off his figure. Tsuna started making rice and other breakfast foods. The smell of delicious food made everyone come down, while Reborn got up because his boyfriend wasn't beside him in bed. But, Reborn had to admit, the smell of food did smell delicious. Everyone got down stairs and looked at the table in awe, they were surprised that all the food was created in just 30 minutes. Tsuna finished cooking and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ohayo, minna." Tsuna said cheerfully. Everyone looked at the short, but sexy, lean figure standing before them.

"Ne, Tsuna did you make all this?" Giotto asked.

"Yes I did." Tsuna said proudly.

"Go ahead try it." Tsuna encouraged. Everyone tried some of Tsuna's cooking and was amazed.

"OMG, This is delicious! I haven't had your cooking in forever!" Dino and Giotto stated. Reborn walked behind Tsuna as a sign of agreement about Tsuna's delicious cooking.

"Little kitten, you didn't forget about me, did you?" Reborn said with one of his signature smirks.

" No I didn't forget." Tsuna said.***Tsuna stood on his toes and put his arms around Reborn's neck to give him a kiss* everyone watched in jealousy, each thinking of a plan to get Tsuna to be theirs. Reborn smirked and accepted the kiss.**

"Little kitten, want to go to the carnival? Because I heard it was in town and I already bought 2 tickets." Reborn asked.

"Yeah, sure it has been a while since I've been to the carnival." Tsuna replied sweetly.

**Reborn and Tsuna left to go to the carnival, while Reborn looked behind him with a devious smirk on his face.**

Everyone stared in jealousy and decided that there will be a war between them to get Tsuna's heart.(Let the games begin!)They also decided to try to mess up Reborn's date.(Reborn isn't stupid, he knows what's gonna happen, he's already thought of a plan which is, to turn disadvantages into advantages. Oh Reborn you devious and sexy hit man.)Tsuna also knew what was happening, he thought it would be fun so, he just went along with it .(Chapter End and no Omake :( Next chapter will be up soon!)


	7. The Carnival

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Recap:_** **_*Tsuna stood on his toes and put his arms around Reborn's neck to give him a kiss* everyone watched in jealousy, each thinking of a plan to get Tsuna to be theirs. Reborn smirked and accepted the kiss. _**

"Little kitten, want to go to the carnival? Because I heard it was in town and I already bought 2 tickets." Reborn asked.

"Yeah sure it has been a while since I've been to the carnival." Tsuna replied sweetly.

**_ Reborn and Tsuna left to go to the carnival, while Reborn looked behind him with a devious smirk on his face. Everyone stared in jealousy and decided that there will be a war between them to get Tsuna's heart.(Let the games begin!)They also decided to try and mess up Reborn's date.(Reborn isn't stupid, he knows what's gonna happen, he's already thought of a plan which is, to turn disadvantages into advantages. Oh Reborn you devious and sexy hit man.)Tsuna also knew what was happening, he thought it would be fun so, he just went along with it .(Recap End)_**

Reborn and Tsuna drove to the carnival in Reborn's car which was, a black corvette with an orange stripe on each side. They drove to the carnival and parked Reborn parked the car. Once they got out, everyone started gasping, women gasped for Reborn and men drooled for Tsuna. Everyone started running towards them asking the questions.

**_Reborn's P.O.V_**

All the girls swarmed around me asking stupid questions like, "How old are you?" and "Are you single?" It was getting on my nerves. All I want to do is spend my time with my sexy, little kitten. I replied to the swarm of women that I am taken but, they just won't leave me alone!(Reborn don't worry I'll get Tsuna back!)I saw a pervert grab his butt and guess who it was, the pervert that tried to take the little kitten away from the bar. I then heard Tsuna yell at the pervert. I quickly went over to him to tell him not to do it. Tsuna kissed me on the cheek to tell them that I was his. And I kissed him back to show everyone that he was MINE. I looked at the pervert and asked him, "Where do you think you're going?" I said devilishly. Then, I started humiliating him in front of everyone.

**_Tsuna's P.O.V_**

All the guys swarmed around me even some women. They asked "Are you single?" and "What's your type?" Ugh…they never shut up.

"'I am taken." I replied sweetly. A pervert then grabbed my butt.

"Eek!" I yelled.

I trailed the hand to one of the guys that tried to take me away at the bar a few days ago." I'll fucking kill you, you pervert !" I yelled as I went into HDW mode. Everyone stepped back. 'Finally they aren't swarming around me so much.' I thought. Reborn came up to me. "Little kitten don't do it." Reborn said. " Ok Reborn" I said while I kissed him on the cheek. As I changed back to my normal self.

Everyone gasped, I said "That's right, as I have said, I'm taken." I told everyone with a hiss to tell people that Reborn is mine. Reborn kissed me back to tell all the guys that I was his.

**_Reborn's P.O.V_**

When I was done tortur…I mean humiliating the pervert, I put my arm around Tsuna. We went to a gun shooting game and Tsuna wanted me to win him a teddy bear. I won the game(Obviously) and won him the teddy bear. When my sexy, little kitten hugged it he looked so adorable. I suggested that we should go on the Ferris wheel and Tsuna agreed. On the Ferris wheel, we stopped at the top and Tsuna was walking towards me to give me a kiss. I smirked while pulling Tsuna onto my lap.

"Ne, my sexy, little kitten, Christmas is almost here, what do you want me to get you?" I asked.

" I don't know Reborn, but what I would really want is a

trip to somewhere with you." I heard Tsuna say with a lot of sexiness in his tone.

" What do you want for Christmas, my sexy hit man." Tsuna asked.

" I don't really need anything." I said bluntly.

"Oh really?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep." I said.

"You do know that I will still give you something right?" Tsuna said with a sexy tone.

"I know, just surprise me." I said with a smirk. The ferris wheel went back down and we got off. We went toward the duck pond and I **_'tripped' _**over something. _'So, they started to attack, eh?' I thought._

"Reborn, are you ok?" Tsuna said while trying not to laugh. I saw that he was about to laugh so, I pulled him into the pond with me.

_'Thought my suit would shrink didn't you Dino? Ha! Don't make me laugh, my suit is made of 100% polyester not cotton, you dame-baka' I thought._Tsuna fell on top of me, we laughed and then kissed. _'This must be one of the mushiest dates I had ever had, but it's worth it .'I thought._

It started to get dark so, Tsuna and I started to drive home. While we were driving home, Tsuna told me that he had a great time. I also thought it was fun. We got home and met up with everyone in the living room.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Tsuna came in hugging a giant teddy bear making him look adorable. Reborn didn't have his shirt on because of an 'accident'. Giotto walked over to Tsuna.

"Ne…Tsuna, why are you wet?" Giotto asked.

"Reborn pulled me into the duck pond with him, after he fell." Tsuna replied sweetly.

"Ne…Dino-nii why did you hire someone to trip Reborn and make him fall?" Tsuna sweetly asked.

" How do you know that I did it?" Dino asked.

" I don't know who you hired but, Reborn doesn't 'trip' on thin air, unlike you Dino-nii."Tsuna said sweetly. 'Shit, he figured me out.' Dino thought. Xanxus walked in.

"Oi trash." Xanxus said.

"What?" Tsuna said with one of his signature smiles, which made Xanxus slightly blush.

"Never mind." Xanxus said as he walked away.

"Saa I'm gonna go to bed, Dino-nii could you please give me a full explanation tomorrow, please?" Tsuna said cutely.

"Ah…ok." Dino said while blushing.

"Ayasumi.*Yawns*"Tsuna said tiredly as he waved good bye. Reborn followed him up, while surprised about what Tsuna had said.(Chapter End)

**_Omake_**

Giotto: Tsuna is so sexy now, why is he my brother!

Me: Don't worry Giotto, you can still have a sexual brother x brother relationship.

Giotto: Really?*Puppy dog eyes*

Me: You just have to deal with Reborn,

Giotto: I'll never be able to have Tsuna-kun*mopes in emo corner*

Me: or you can use your advantage as his older brother to make him think that family is more important and make him drift away from Reborn.

Giotto: *Smirks devilishly* I think that might work.

Reborn: What might work?* smirks*

Giotto& Me: Nothing!

Reborn: Oh really?

Giotto & Me: Hai!

Reborn: Whatever *walks away*

**_Omake End_**


	8. The 17 Presents

Chapter Eight Today was a special day, everyone was getting ready for Christmas and getting their presents for everyone especially, Tsuna.I have a song for what everyone was getting for Tsuna.(song below)

The 17 Presents

The first person is Dino buying 1 neko maid outfit and a pair of handcuffs(Dino you perverted devil~)

The second person is Rhyohei buying a pair of boxing gloves(Ryohei, you baka)

The third person is Hibari Kyouya buying Tsuna a set of sexy and tight see-through shirts(You pervy but sexy carnivore)

The fourth person is Xanxus buying a sexy police officer outfit(Xanxus...I knew you would've bought that *smirk*)

The fifth person is Reborn buying some tickets to New Zealand(Sexy Adventure Time!)

The sixth person is Mukuro buying a mistletoe(I know what you're gonna do with that *smirk*)

The seventh person is Colonnello buying some achoholic drinks(Trying to get Tsuna drunk I see, eh Colonnello) The eighth person is Superbi Squalo, buying the same brand of cologne that Reborn wears(Squalo, you are trying to get Tsuna's attention eh?)

The ninth person is...you know what, I'm just gonna skip this song cuz' this is gonna take sorry for the sucky song.

Ok tomorrow was the day apparently, everyone figured out that Reborn and Tsuna were gonna go to New Zealand and decided to go there too. Because everyone knew what Reborn would do to Tsuna.(Oh wait, he already did that*smirk*'Man,I am good'Reborn said with a smirk while standing next to me) Everyone was determined to get Tsuna's heart.(I mean of course they are, he is FREAKIN' SEXY)

Reborn was getting everything ready and collecting his presents and things for was ready, all they had to do was wait for the day they would go on the trip.(sorry everything is so scrunched up, I didn't mean to make it like that and sorry if the chapter is short.)

Omake

Gokudera: Giotto, why is your little brother so damn sexy?!

Giotto: Sorry, it's not my fault he has my mom's genes.

Yamamoto: Your right Gokudera, Tsuna is really hot.

Me: OMG Yamamoto did I just hear you say something Out Of Character?

Yamamoto: Huh? Oh I guess so...haha

Me: Who knew the happy-go lucky guy would actually show his true colors.*smirk*

Yamamoto: I guess you're right.*smirk*

Gokudera: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

Giotto: I have no idea.

Hibari: Shut up herbivores, omnivore, and carnivore. I don't like your crowding.

Me: Oh, hi Hibari! We were just talking about Tsuna.

Hibari: Oh really, that "herbivore" sounds interesting. *smirk*

Me: Hibari you're thinking of something naughty aren't you?

Hibari: Maybe...

Mukuro: Oh who knew that the skylark could actually have a naughty mind. Kufufufu

Hibari: ...

Me: Hey do you guys know Tsuna's favorite catchphrase?

All: No

Me:Well, it's "Everything is not as it seems" doesn't it make you feel curious and make you want to know more?

All: Yes

Me: Well, I'll tell you more later I have to think of the next chapter. Peace!


End file.
